Techno Wars Timeline
by astroshadow
Summary: Timeline for my fic Techno Wars. WARNING!: SPIOLER ALERT


**Techno Wars Timeline**

_Part 1-_

Before the beginning of time- the spirits Bethesda (female) and Enzi (male) were born.

A few billion years after time was created- Mobius and its solar system finish forming.

100,000 B.E. (Before Emeralds) "Furries" and humans began to appear on Mobius. The furries came to be called mobians.

67,000 B.E. Enzi uses his forces and the untamed chaos energy to destroy all life on Mobius.

50,000 B.E. Bethesda manages to finally gather all life on Mobius that managed to survive and helps them to heal and renew the planet.

10,000 B.E. Enzi tries again to destroy all life on Mobius with the untamed chaos energy and almost succeeds. Bethesda had managed to aid the humans and mobians in defending the planet successfully.

6,000 B.E. Enzi tries once again to destroy life on Mobius and succeeds except for the life that Bethusda was able to save and return to the planet.

0 A.E. (After Emeralds) In an attempt to tame the chaos energy, that had been used thrice times to destroy life on Mobius, Bethesda creates the seven chaos emeralds and the Master Emerald. The chaos emeralds were meant to channel and contain chaos energy. The Master emerald was meant to rule over the chaos emeralds, keep them in check, moniter the flow of chaos energy outside of the emeralds, and channel and contain chaos energy.

6 A.E. Carrick, Shula, and Apanie are born. Carrick is a male gray cat with the element of earth. Shula is a female red fox with the element of fire. Apanie is a female light blue hawk with the element of water.

7 A.E. Elding and Anil are born. Elding is a male dark blue hedgehog with the elemnt of lightning. Anil is a male yellow echidna with the element of wind and air.

8 A.E. Asher, Yeira and Batasuna are born. Asher is a male black bat with the element of darkness. Yeira is a female white lynx with the element of light. Batasuna is a light skinned, red haired human.

26 A.E. Enzi tries to steal the Master emerald and seven chaos emeralds. Bethesda stops him and calls seven furries to each guard one of the chaos emeralds and one human to guard the Master emerald. The furries are Carrick, who guards the green emerald, Shula, who guards the red emerald, Apanie, who guards the light blue emerald, Elding, who guards the dark blue emerald, Anil, who guards the yellow emerald Asher, who guards the black emerald, and Yeira, who guards the white emerald. The human who guards the Master emerald is Batasuna.

50 A.E. Asher, the bat, tries to take the emeralds and their power for himself. Carrick, Shula, Apanie, Elding, Anil, Yeira, and Batasuna stop him. Bethesda banishes him to the caves of Mobius and his family follows him. With Asher now gone it is decided that how the emeralds are protected be changed. After counseling with Bethesda the mobians give Batasuna, the human, the chaos emeralds to protect along with the Master emerald.

117 A.E. Bethesda relieves Batasuna of the duty of guarding the Master emerald and gives it to the echidnas to protect.

200 A.E. Enzi kills Batasuna. Bethesda gives the chaos emeralds to the echidnas to protect as well.

300 A.E. Tikal the echidna's father tries to exploit the power of the chaos and Master emeralds angering the water monster Chaos.

400 A.E. Bethesda takes the chaos emeralds from the echidnas to protect and gives them to a certain semi-nomadic hedgehog tribe called the Zaienta who had been around just as long as the echidna tribe that had been protecting the emeralds. The Zaienta tribe is divided into three houses: the Spellmaster House, House of Knowledge, and the War House. The tribe is ruled by a single princess along with three other princesses: one princess with lineage from the Spellmaster House, one from the House of Knowledge, and one from the War House. These three princesses act as advisors to the ruling princess. When the ruling princess reaches the age of forty she steps down and lets the oldest of the advising princesses take her place. That princess then picks a girl below the age of fifteen from her House to take her place among the advising princesses. The princess chooses based on trust, character, and the potential that she sees in each of the girls from her House. To ensure the survival of the tribe each House has a chosen family to be given the title Spellmasters Family, Knowledge Family, or War Family. The eldest child of the family, whether boy or girl, has the honor of continuing that House's chosen family. Each House Family only consists of the intermediate family and any other members are simply related to their House's chosen Family. The Spellmaster Family was chosen to be the new protectors of the seven chaos emeralds. It was decided that the responsibility of protecting the emeralds would be passed on the same way the honor of continuing the House Family. The echidnas choose a guardian for the Master emerald. The echidnas and the Zaienta tribe become allies and friends. The language of the Zaienta (Zaientec) becomes the language of chaos.

1700 A.E. Mysteriously all members of the Zaienta tribe begin turning up dead except for the tribes chosen Families.

1812 A.E. The entire Zaienta tribe is dead except for its chosen Families. The Families find that their children born after the first are dying, in the same mysterious way as the rest of the tribe, before they have children of their own children. Only the child who is to carry on the House Family lives long enough to have kids of their own.

1813 A.E. The Families receive a note that reads _"We will not allow the Zaienta tribe to rise to power." _The note was absolutely untraceable.

3245 A.E. Lycilian (lih-sil-lee-an) Clayleon, only child of the Spellmasters House and Family, is born. Madrick Zayfron, only child of the War House and Family, is born three months prior to Lycilian.

3265 A.E. Madrick Zayfron and Lycilian Clayleon get married

3267 A.E. Rotor the Walrus is born.

3268 A.E. Amy Rose Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna are born. Kelly Maurice Zayfron (Sonic) and Zak Secundus Mulogo Zayfron are born to Madrick and Lycilian on June 23rd. Sonic (Kelly) is born four minutes before Zak. One seven days later Janet the Hedgefox and Marhk the Hedgefox are born to the Rodriguez family. Marhk is born four minutes before Janet.

3270 A.E. Hannah the Hedgehog, Lehua the Echidna, and Carolyn the Nightwolf are born. Sarah Gabrielle Anne Zayfron is born to Madrick and Lycilian. Sonic will carry on the Spellmaster House, Sarah will carry on the War House, and Zak's kids (if he lives to have any) will be divided amongst the two Houses.

3272 A.E. Miles "Tails" Prower is born Rosemary and Amadeus Prower in the Mystic Ruins.

**-SPIOLER ALERT- EVERYTHING FROM THIS PIONT ON INCLUDES SPIOLERS FOR THE STORY- SPIOLER ALERT- SPIOLER ALERT-**

3276 A.E. Sarah completes the creation of N.I.C.O.L.E. the A.I.

3283 A.E. The events of the games SA2 and Shadow the Hedgehog take place with slight alterations.

3285 A.E. The nanites attack the solar system starting with Mobius. Nicole corrupts the nanites original self programing, replaces it with her own and takes control of the nanites. A large quantity of the nanites are used to create a nanite city. Nicole achieves her holographic mobian form with the use of the nanites.


End file.
